food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pineapple Cake
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Eggette |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Bread Knife |fa2 = Specter |recipe = Sauteed Lettuce |food type = Dessert |birthplace = China |birth year = 3rd century |cn name = 凤梨酥 |personality = Cheerful |height = 145cm/ 4ft.7in. |likes1 = Eggette |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Kirsten Day |cvjp = Kayano Ai |cvcn = Da Wang (大汪) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote=My current wish is for the day when an agreement is reached. |bio=A motivated young girl who is generally very respectful although sometimes she does like to joke around. |food introduction=Pineapple Cakes are a snack that is often enjoyed during ceremonies or given as gifts. They are flaky and sweet, but very tasty. |power = 1328 |atk = 45 |def = 16 |hp = 321 |crit = 805 |critdmg = 987 |atkspd = 699 |acquire = *Summoning *Shard Fusion *Daily Sign In (June & July 2019) |events = *Promise of Youth |normaltitle = Dream Fireworks |normal = Pineapple Cake sets off fireworks, causing all friendly units to do an extra 7 damage with their next 3 basic attacks. |energytitle = Bride |energy = Pineapple Cake's flowers take flight, causing enemy groups to self-inflict 40% damage plus an additional 189 damage, while at the same time causing the enemy unit with the highest attack power to be dazed for 3 seconds. |linktitle = Dream Bride |link = Pineapple Cake's flowers take flight, causing enemy groups to self-inflict 60% damage plus an additional 226 damage, while at the same time causing the enemy unit with the highest attack power to be dazed for 3 seconds. |pair = Eggette |name = |contract = Please promise me that we'll meet the future together! |login = You're back! You work so hard out there, get some rest! |arena = It always feels a little chilly here. |skill = I refuse to concede! |ascend = Master Attendant, this way we're one step closer to the wedding hall, right? Hee hee, just kidding! |fatigue = I refuse to give up...... |recovering = Thank you, I feel so much better now -- |attack = I believe the future looks bright! |ko = I...I don't want to be alone...... |notice = Wow, what a great meal~ |idle1 = I'm just taking a moment to quietly make you a bento box so you'll have something good to eat. |idle2 = What are you doing right now? |idle3 = Master Attendant? Huh? You were there a moment ago. |interaction1 = There's one thing I've always wanted, and what is it? That's a se~cret! |interaction2 = Hey hey, I'm a little excited~ |interaction3 = Don't overdo it. Remember to get some rest. |pledge = Huh? Huh?? Are you pulling my leg? I must be dreaming! |intimacy1 = When I think about us, it almost feels we've been together for ages now, hahaha... |intimacy2 = I will always stand by your side~ |intimacy3 = We will continue to work hard, together! |victory = Hahaha, did you see that? |defeat = It's not possible without my wish coming true... |feeding = I've felt your tenderness, thank you. |skin = Sweet Companion |skin quote = Huh? Was I asleep? Master Attendant always reads me bedtime stories. What a sweet person~ |skin acquire = By Your Side event. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}